Welcome to the jungle
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Concurso para "la mejor Mary Sue" del foro Friction Awards. Un Harry algo paranoico intentando guardar un secreto, una Hermione histérica y otros desajustes mentales. Advertencias dentro.


**El título es una canción de _Guns n' Roses._**

**ADVERTENCIAS**** (así, en grande, pa' que se vea bien): **OoC indiscriminado, una Mary Sue que no sé si llega a serlo, algo de bashing, inexactitudes respecto a los libros, cosas inventadas y otras herejías.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Harry Potter _pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_**Welcome to the jungle**_

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en el comedor ingiriendo el apetitoso desayuno. Que una vez derrotado Voldemort ya podía ser una simple tostada sin nada que la acompañara que les iba a saber como el mejor bistec. Era eso de "disfrutar de los pequeños placeres."

Los adolescentes allí reunidos, junto a los profesores, hablaban de esto y de lo otro con la tranquilidad de saber que nadie intentaría matarlos, lo cual ayudaba a que el ambiente fuera distendido y ameno. Incluso Gryffindor y Slytherin habían dejado atrás sus rencillas y vivían una especie de tregua que asustaba a más de uno.

Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron de golpe cuando de repente una gran ráfaga de viento abrió las puertas de la sala con tal fuerza que hizo chirriar los goznes. Que por mucho que fuera una escuela de magia eso acojonaba a cualquiera, siendo que estaban en un recinto cerrado y allí no tendría porque haber ráfagas de viento que azotaran puertas.

Miradas curiosas oteaban la entrada esperando ver aparecer... bueno, no sé, cualquier cosa horrible, pero no, atravesando el umbral hizo su aparición estelar una chica que parecía tener la edad de los estudiantes de último año. Y en cuanto la joven se paró al principio del pasillo central y todos pudieron verla bien quedó claro que, a partir de ese día, se iban a formar dos grupos; los detractores, formado por las chicas, y los partidarios de la muchacha, constituido por los chicos (gays y lesbianas tomarían partido por unos o por otros cuando tuvieran más información sobre dicha aparición espontanea). Porque ante sí tenían a la perfección hecha carne; alta, con las curvas donde debía tenerlas, piel blanca y sin mácula, ojos verdes, pero un verde bonito, y el pelo larguísimo, negrísimo y ondulado. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que llevaba los colores de Slytherin (haciendo juego con sus ojos, obviamente).

Raudo y veloz, Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, os presento a Marilyn Vía Lactea von Franckfurt Malfoy Black, que se unirá a nosotros este curso escolar.— sí, era una prima lejana o algo así de Draco. Más gente en las reuniones familiares, oiga.

Y ahí Marilyn sonrió, haciendo que se oyeran suspiros soñadores por todo el comedor.

Pero aparte de ser un bellezón, la nueva había sacado las mejores notas en su anterior colegio, por allí Alemania, y en Hogwarts parecía que iba a seguir la misma línea lo que más adelante provocaría ataques de histeria a Hermione; hablaba varios idiomas, entre ellos parsel, vegetal (tenía unas conversaciones con las zanahorias que ni Bugs Bunny hasta el culo de ibuprofeno) y chapurreaba algo de ruso. Es más, su magia estaba a un nivel tan superior al del resto de magos que de un golpe de varita te hacía la cirugía estética. Que por otro lado a las representantes femeninas de Hufflepuff ya les iba bien, porque muy bonitas por dentro, pero por fuera dejaban mucho que desear.

Terminadas las presentaciones Marilyn se dirigió con tranquilidad hacía la mesa de las serpientes, donde un muy caballeroso Blaise le hizo sitio para que pudiera sentarse a su lado, mientras el género masculino serpentil (¿?) la miraba con cara de bobo enamorado. Ni Draco había podido resistirse al encanto que emanaba su pariente por cada uno de sus poros. Y ante ese despliegue de idiotez supina, Pansy emitía un aura algo oscura mientras atacaba su plato de huevos con bacon con el tenedor que sostenía su mano derecha algo crispada por la rabia y los celos.

Pero entre tanta hormona suelta mezclada con odio femenino que fluía hacía Marilyn, había un par de ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas que la miraban con algo que podríamos definir como terror salpicado con un poco de sorpresa e incredulidad. La valentía de los Gryffindor había pasado a mejor vida para dejar sitio a la congoja y el "me gustaría esconderme debajo de una piedra". Porque algo no iba bien, se suponía que ella debía estar en Alemania, en cualquier otro colegio al que hubiera decidido ir, o muerta (eso sonaba mejor), pero no en Hogwarts.

Harry Potter apretaba los puños con fuerza por debajo de la mesa. Eso estaba mal, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando demasiado rápido y de que el corazón le iba a la velocidad de la luz. Oh, genial, ya veía el titular de El Profeta del día siguiente: _"El niño que sobrevivió dos veces para luego morir de un ataque de ansiedad." _Se hubiera reído de no estar ahogándose. Menos mal que ahí estaba Ron para darle una bolsa de papel y que respirara en ella. Las bolsas de papel hacían milagros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había sido un buen mes para nadie. Se podía ver a chicos llorando por los rincones al haber sido rechazados por la "superwoman" (así la llamaban algunos). Incluso Snape andaba blasfemando por los pasillos porque ella no había aceptado sus propuestas algo lascivas. Grupos de chicas ideando nuevas maneras de putear a la bruja (en el mal sentido de "bruja"), cuyos intentos anteriores habían sido descubiertos por Marilyn antes de que hubieran podido surtir el efecto deseado. Porque el que le cambiaran el acondicionador por aceite de motor (artículo aportado por una generosa Hermione) no la había engañado en ningún momento, ya que ella nunca había utilizado una marca llamada "Castrol". Pansy echando pestes porque estaba perdiendo a sus chicos a manos de esa "petarda con ojos de rana", y Hermione viviendo a base de tilas y calmantes por culpa de los últimos episodios de histeria que había tenido, sobre todo después de los exámenes donde había quedado por detrás de esa "serpiente rastrera que hablaba con las coles".

Y como olvidar al salvador del mundo mágico, que vivía en una paranoia constante ante el temor de que su secreto fuera revelado. Si alguien por cualquier motivo se lo quedaba mirando empezaba a sudar a mares creyendo que Marilyn había cantado y todo Hogwarts se había enterado de lo que no debía enterarse. Otra persona creería que tenía algo en la cara y que por eso lo miraban tan fijamente. Tenía que hablar con ella sin perder más tiempo.

Ante tanto desastre y depresión juvenil, Marilyn no era una excepción. Había aprendido a esquivar los sabotajes de las féminas del lugar y los constantes acosos de los chicos a base de perseverancia, paciencia y sonrisas amables. Pero no entendía porque le caía mal a ellas; desde su llegada siempre había sido simpática y generosa, pero a cambio sólo recibía desplantes y malas palabras. Su superdotado cerebro no llegaba a concebir que a alguien no le cayera bien. ¡Siempre le había gustado a la gente!

Sus primeros acercamientos fueron por las buenas: "_Este ejercicio no es así. Déjame a mí." "¿Te aumento una talla el pecho? Es que eres un poco plana, ¿eh?" "Pero si este hechizo es muy fácil de hacer. ¿Cómo es que no te sale? Incluso mi abuela muda consiguió hacerlo." "¿Vamos a ____Hogsmeade para hablar con los pepinos__?"_ Pero nada de eso había funcionado. Así que decidió tirar hacía métodos más mágicos utilizando una poción (que ella había inventado y que sólo ella conocía) que servía para gustar a las personas que la bebían. Para Marilyn fue fácil sabotear el depósito del agua y contaminar dicho elemento con la poción, pero era tal la inquina que le profesaban que el efecto duró un minuto de reloj. Eso sí, la admiración de sus seguidores aumentó varios puntos.

Sentada en su cama, Marilyn pensaba en su mala suerte y en como arreglar ese tema tan espinoso cuando entró por la ventana abierta un pájaro que se paró encima de la colcha. La chica sonrió y lo saludó (también hablaba con los animales).

—Hola, señor pájaro. ¿Qué tal la vida?

Si el pájaro hubiera tenido hombros, se hubiera encogido de hombros.

—Psé, tirando. El alpiste anda algo escaso por aquí y cada día rezo para que un hechizo perdido no me convierta en un pulpo. Por lo demás, bien.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que el pájaro decidió a hablar de nuevo.

—Oye, muchacha, ¿crees que este color de plumas me hace gordo? Es que no sé, Chantelle me dijo que estaba de moda y que me quedaba bien, pero no sé, me veo como un barrilete con alas.— y mientras seguía con su disertación se dio cuenta de que Marilyn no lo escuchaba.— ¿Estás bien, criatura? Cuéntale al viejo Popy lo que te aflige.

La chica lo miró con pena, y viendo que no tendría otra oportunidad para soltarlo todo tomó por confidente a Popy.

—Todo va mal, pajarito; las chicas me odian y yo no les he hecho nada. Es más, las he intentado ayudar con los exámenes y con los deberes, ya que ellas no entienden nada y lo hacen todo mal. Les he prestado mi ayuda para mejorar su apariencia, ya que algunas son un atentado contra la vista (mírame a mí y compara). He mejorado pociones que iban directas al fracaso, y mira como me lo pagan. Ya no sé que hacer.— explicó con la tristeza tiñendo su bonita voz.

El pájaro lo tenía claro, la actitud de esas humanas la había visto mil veces en su propio entorno.

—Oh, querida, todo eso es pura envidia. Te ven tan perfecta, genial y tan por encima de ellas en todo que no soportan no ser de la élite humana. Cuando maduren ya se les pasará.— y le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla con una de sus alas.— ¿Has pensado en provocar una guerra? Así les salvas la vida y te están eternamente agradecidas. Yo me casé con Astrid de una forma parecida; pagué a unas águilas para que la acosaran y cuando estaban a punto de hacerle cosas feas aparecí yo y la salvé. Se enamoró de mí al instante. Nunca falla.— y sonrió con orgullo ante tal hazaña.

Marilyn iba a decirle que no tenía vergüenza alguna cuando apareció por allí un huracán en forma de Harry Potter, sudando a mares y jadeando por la carrera que se había pegado desde su sala común hasta las mazmorras, y señalándola con un dedo acusador gritó:

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña serpiente traidora?

El pájaro viendo que el ambiente estaba cargado y no queriendo verse envuelto en una trifulca salió volando (literalmente) de allí. Marilyn tardó en reaccionar. Pues vaya manera de saludar.

—Encantada de verte otra vez, Harry.

Potter intentó calmarse. Desde que ella había llegado que vivía en un estado de nerviosismo permanente nada recomendable. Respiró hondo varias veces, y cuando creyó que podría compartir el aire con Marilyn sin sufrir un colapso fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.— comentó ella con intención de entablar una conversación civilizada.

—Sí.— esa respuesta tan seca no gustó a Marilyn. La primera oportunidad para estar a solas con Harry la había imaginado de otra manera.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió. La determinación y arrojo que habían traído a Potter hasta esa habitación habían ido perdiendo fuelle por el camino transformándose en unas simples ganas de querer salir huyendo de allí. En esos momentos deseaba que Voldemort hubiera hecho las cosas como Merlín mandaba para no tener que estar soportando esa tortura.

Marilyn se quedó mirando el perfil del muchacho que, en un pasado no muy lejano, podría haber sido algo más que un amigo.

_Cuando los chicos cursaban el segundo año, Dumbledore, junto a otros directores de otras escuelas mágicas de Europa, tuvieron la feliz idea de hacer un intercambio de alumnos para que se empaparan de otras culturas y entornos y pudieran desarrollar el arte de socializar con otra gente que te superaba en todo (excepto si eras Harry Potter y siendo un bebé habías repelido al malo). Algo así como un ERASMUS mágico. Si aprendías el idioma del lugar, eso ya era un extra._

_Y ahí estaba el moreno viajando al colegio situado en Alemania donde pasaría los siguientes tres meses._

_En ese castillo teutón fue donde Harry encontró a Sally, una bonita muchacha de origen americano que en cuanto tuvo ocasión consiguió los papeles para ser una ciudadana alemana de pleno derecho. El segundo día conocería a Marilyn, la cual estaba agachada junto a unas acelgas y manteniendo una conversación con las mismas. Sobre entorno a qué giraba la conversación es algo que Harry evitó preguntar._

_Durante su estancia allí, entre el Gryffindor y la alemana surgió una bonita amistad que Marilyn deseaba que fuera algo más. Esas gafas de culo de vaso, ese pelo con pinta de haber salido de un centrifugado y esa ropa digna de haberla llevado su bisabuelo la habían cautivado sobremanera. A todo eso se le unía el hecho de que era el único que no bebía los vientos por ella, y eso era una novedad en su vida bastante agradable._

_Pero los tres meses pasaron, Harry volvió a Inglaterra y ya no volverían a verse hasta la batalla final contra Voldemort._

Potter suspiró.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Marilyn?— preguntó finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

—He venido a verte.— se mordió el labio dudando en si debía proseguir. Sonrió.— Yo te quiero, Harry.

El moreno bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No sabes lo que dices.

Y se marchó dando un portazo, para, seguidamente, abrir de nuevo la puerta y asomar la cabeza por el umbral.

—No digas nada de lo que tú ya sabes.— y esta vez sí que se marchó, pero cerrando suavemente.

Marilyn empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En plena intoxicación por culpa de esos caramelos que comía, un Dumbledore delirante ordenó que se hiciera un baile para celebrar la llegada de las cigüeñas a París.

Todos estaban alborotados ante la perspectiva de poder confraternizar con el sexo opuesto y, con un poco de suerte, terminar la velada en cama ajena. La enajenación sufrida por los chicos con la llegada de Marilyn ya había pasado, o por lo menos ya no era tan fuerte como al principio, lo cual fue un alivio para todas, pero sobre todo para Pansy, que volvía a tener el control sobre sus chicos. Así que el alumnado se buscó la vida para tener un acompañante ante la juerga que se avecinaba.

La tan esperada noche llegó y, en mayor o menor grado, todos se lo estaban pasando la mar de bien. Y entonces hizo su aparición la típica persona que acaba amargando las fiestas; en este caso fue una Marilyn bebida hasta las cejas entrando en el comedor haciendo eses y sonriendo como una boba.

Los presentes se hacían a un lado para dejarla pasar mientras murmuraban sobre el estado en el que se encontraba la chica e intentaban descifrar el por qué de esa embriaguez.

Marilyn llegó al centro de la sala y se paró mientras miraba alrededor. Notando que eso no le sentaba bien se quedó quieta ante la previsión de que si continuaba girando iba a vomitar. Incluso borracha su cerebro no dejaba de funcionar.

—Alumnos de Hogwarts, debo deciros algo muy importante sobre vuestro muy amado héroe .— anunció con voz pastosa y arrastrando las vocales.

Harry se quedó lívido. ¡Esa fulana lo iba a delatar! ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Y ahora que hacía! Ríos de sudor helado le recorrían la espalda mientras veía a sus compañeros de colegio prestar demasiada atención a esa serpiente. Pensando a velocidades imposibles para cualquiera, hizo lo más práctico (en realidad sólo se le ocurrió eso); fue corriendo hacía ella y le hizo un placaje que ni el mejor jugador de rugby.

Cerca (demasiado) de donde se estaba desarrollando la acción, un ufano Draco admiraba su última adquisición; unos preciosos mocasines de piel de cocodrilo con dos borlas con forma de Espinete que caían suavemente sobre el empeine. Y ahí es donde los mocasines de Draco pasaron a la historia.

Harry se tiró encima de Marilyn para que no hablara, con tan mala suerte que la cabeza de la chica fue a dar contra las borlas con forma del erizo rosa clavándose las mismas en la portentosa testuz de la muchacha.

Madame Pomfrey llegó corriendo para prestar sus servicios, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue certificar la muerte de Marilyn Vía Lactea von Franckfurt Malfoy Black, la cual se fue al otro barrio con una melopea que rayaba el coma etílico.

Y Harry James Potter suspiró aliviado. Su secreto seguía a salvo, esta vez para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Miraba a su alrededor y sólo veía muerte y destrucción. Aparte de una Tonks subida a la espalda de Bellatrix mientras le tiraba de los pelos para desestabilizarla y que dejara de lanzarle Avadas a Remus._

_La sangre le manaba como si fuera una fuente de casi todo su cuerpo, y lo único que quería era meterse en la cama y dormir un rato. Intentó ponerse de pie para, con un poco de suerte, matar a Voldemort, el cual no paraba de reírse porque se veía a las claras que los mortífagos ganaban de calle._

_Pero la suerte hacía horas que lo había abandonado y vio que Voldy le lanzaba un hechizo que iba directamente hacía su maltrecho cuerpo. Estaba rezándole a Merlín por una muerte rápida cuando se vio de nuevo en el suelo; alguien se lo había llevado por delante y lo había salvado. Reconoció enseguida a esa persona: Marilyn. _

—_Hola, Harry.— lo saludó tan feliz, como si no estuvieran en mitad de una guerra y no estuvieran a punto de morir todos y cada uno de ellos._

_Potter se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua sin saber que decir. Eso sí que era una sorpresa, y de las gordas. Ante la cara de idiota que se le había quedado al otro, Marilyn soltó una carcajada para luego besarlo. Pero los intentos desesperados de Harry por apartar su cabeza la hicieron separase. La muchacha se levantó con agilidad y, antes de que el Gryffindor pudiera decir: "Me está saliendo un líquido viscoso por el oído", Marilyn se había cargado a Voldemort._

_Decir que el chico se había quedado estupefacto sería quedarse corto. Marilyn iba a acercarse a él para cuidarlo y mimarlo cuando aparecieron corriendo los buenos para felicitar al salvador del mundo mágico._

_Y como ella era una buena chica, se marchó tal y como había llegado, por sorpresa, para que Harry pudiera llevarse todos los honores de tan sufrida victoria mientras un atribulado Potter sonreía como un idiota ante tantas atenciones. _


End file.
